Nobodies Can't Become Somebodies
by Sorasgirl333
Summary: They always wanted to be something more than nobodies, but were told they never would be. [Roxas x Namine]&[oneshot]&[Dedicated to Roxas's Girl133]


**Title**: Nobodies Can't Become Somebodies

**Author**: Sorasgirl333

**Disclaimer**: you all should know the routine by now

**Genre**: Romance _x_ General _x_ Tragedy

**Summary**: They always wanted to be something more than nobodies, but were told they never would be.

To _my _blonde twin (_in personality_)

**N**amine -**x**_o_**x**_o_**x**- **B**rooke

Roxas's Girl133

**x**-x-**x**-x-**x**-x-**x**-x-**x**-x-**x**-x-**x**-x-**x**-x-**x**-x-**x**-x-**x**-x-**x**-x-**x**-x-**x**-x-**x**-x-**x**-x-**x**-x

_Ding. Ding. Ding_.

The rhythmic chimes of the tall ivory clock tower sounded, warning that night fall was growing closer. Two young **_beings_ **were sitting patiently at the of top of the Twilight Town Clock Tower. They knew their time was ending within the few hours that were left of the day.

A blonde haired 15-year-old girl dangled her legs off the rim of the tower. Her soft, gentle hands laid comfortably in her lap. The golden color strands of hair swayed lightly in the warm, calming breeze of the evening. Meaningful sky blue eyes stared down at her own hands as a sigh escaped her light pink lips.

To the right of her sat a sunburnt haired 15-year-old boy who, also, dangled his legs off the rim of the clock tower. His lightly tan hands gripped the edge of the rim, so his knuckles were slightly getting lighter. The sapphire eyes of his wandered around the sight that lay before him. His spikes danced carefree in the breeze.

Four teenagers, destined to join to their true states in a matter of hours. A boy with spiky chocolate brown hair with passionate, deep, ocean blue eyes awaited for his other half while he fought continuously to save the worlds from being destroyed. A girl with auburn hair that cascaded just barely past her shoulders with wondrous cerulean eyes was waiting to become whole in her heart and spirit once again. The blonde's were only half of whom they really were. They need to become whole by rejoining with the two Destiny Islanders' teens known as Sora and Kairi.

'_You... you were never meant to exist, Roxas_.' Namine's voice rang in the blonde haired boy's ears. The boy known as Roxas sighed in defeat. Hearing that you were never even supposed to live could be the worst thing you could ever hear. Roxas felt as if his heart was tugged out of his chest and trampled on continuously... that is... if he _had _a heart. He knew he had one, it just wouldn't be whole until he joined back with Sora.

'_Roxas wasn't the only one who was never meant to exist_.' The voice of DiZ consumed Namine's thoughts. She knew she was only created when Kairi's heart was lost in the previous year, only to find out Kairi's precious heart was safely stored in Sora's. If Sora never had sacrificed himself to restore the Seven Princesses of Heart's hearts, Roxas never would have been created himself.

Organization XIII was the source of the blonde's heartaches. All Roxas and Namine wanted was to be their own person, in other words, to be **whole **themselves. The Organization continuously told the two that they would never become somebodies; they will only and ever be nobodies. Nobodies can _never _be somebodies. It was a cold, hard truth. Sora and Kairi were Roxas and Namine's somebodies.

Pinks, oranges, gold and purples were splashed miraculously across Twilight Town's evening sky. Roxas and Namine watched their last sunset together as the two nobodies. Two light blue colored butterflies passed by the two teenagers. Sapphire and sky blue eyes watched the butterflies flutter in spirals around the blondes.

"I wish we were that carefree." Namine said quietly as the butterflies floated to a new destination.

"I wish we wouldn't be disappearing in a few more hours." Roxas said gazing out at the sunset once more. Namine looked at the blonde haired boy next to her.

"Roxas. Nobodies like us are only half a person. You won't disappear. You'll be whole." Namine explained.

"I know, but Namine, we won't be known as Roxas and Namine... we'll be known as Sora and Kairi again. Doesn't that have any effect on you knowing you won't be your own person anymore?" The boy asked curiously as he glanced over at the 'witch' next to him. Namine sighed to herself and looked at the golden streets beneath her.

"Roxas, I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For everything." Namine grew quiet. The Sora look-a-like felt guilty as silence fell upon them. He knew Namine didn't do this on purpose. Organization XIII was the reason. Roxas was apart of the Organization, but just recently remembered that he was apart of them. He left to find out who he really was.

"Don't be sorry. It never was your fault. You were always on the good side." Roxas broke the silence with the truth. "Never blame yourself. You're too good for that."

"I'm glad we're staying together." Namine smiled her angelic smile. Roxas nodded once with a small smile before they both looked out at the golden sun starting to fall behind the soft horizon. Roxas's hand found its way into his beige and dark gray pants pocket. It came across a folded piece of paper, so he slowly pulled it out. Carefully unfolding it, his eyes read the bold writing.

**THE STRUGGLE **

_Come challenge your strength! _

"I'll never be apart of this again." Roxas said crumpling up the blue sheet and letting the wind carry it away to the street below. He couldn't help but frown and sigh once more. Namine looked at her companion. She just wanted to hug him to make him feel the slightest bit better. The angelic girl looked down to the left of her. There sat her sketch pad, the one which brought back everyone's memories to their original state.

"And I'll never be able to draw my emotions out again." Namine said calmly as she lightly ran her fingers over the cover of the sketch pad. "Maybe I can pass it onto Kairi."

"That would probably be good for her." Roxas replied. "After all it was you who helped Kairi draw the picture of Sora in the secret cave."

"And it was you who helped draw Kairi and the paopu fruit." Namine smiled causing Roxas to laugh slightly. He shook his head as Namine let a laugh out herself. This was the first time they let enjoyment enter their lives in days. However, their laughter did die down not too long after it started.

"I'm going to miss this place."

"Sora created it, _you _created it... it'll always be in your heart." Her hand was placed where her heart would soon beat. Roxas gave her a small nod and did the same gesture. The sky was growing darker and the stars started to consume the evening sky.

"Is this really the end of it?" Roxas asked in a whisper. Namine preferred not to answer. Once again, like a nasty disease, silence fell upon them again. A weird feeling came over the two. They knew their time was inching closer. They were going to be disappearing soon.

"I'll always remember... it was late afternoon...and it ended so soon...you were all by yourself...staring up at a dark gray sky...I was changed..." Namine sang quietly to herself. "In a place no one will find...all your feelings so deep inside...it was there I realized... that forever was in your eyes... the moment I saw you cry..."

Roxas looked at Namine. She sounded so beautiful. He loved her deep inside, but knew it was Sora's passion for Kairi. Although, he was sure **his **feelings for Namine was **his **_own_. A small crystal like tear fell from Namine's sad blue eyes. It landed in a small drop onto her hand.

"Namine?" Roxas said quietly. Slowly, the girl looked at him. She looked so sad. "It'll be okay."

"I know it will. I guess since I know the time is getting closer, my emotions are growing inside me." Namine sniffled slightly. She put her hands on the rim of the tower, along with Roxas.

"Don't worry. I'll always be there to protect you." He told her. She smiled as Roxas gave a faint smile and looked at what was left of the sun. Before he realized it, a pair of soft lips graced his warm tan cheek. When he looked over at Namine, she continued to smile. They both leaned in and gently kissed each other, putting the love they had for each other into it. Roxas and Namine pulled back from their first and last kiss. They both were fading from existence. They scooted toward each other and looked out at the darkening town. Namine put her hand on Roxas's. Their fingers laced together.

"Roxas. We will meet again. And then we can talk about everything. I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me. But we will meet again. Someday soon. I promise." Namine said without looking at the blonde boy next to her. A smile appeared on both their faces as they faded away.

"You'll always be a somebody to _me_." The words lingered in the dead air above the Twilight Town Clock Tower where two nobodies were just moments before.

**x**-x-**x**-x-**x**-x-**x**-x-**x**-x-**x**-x-**x**-x-**x**-x-**x**-x-**x**-x-**x**-x-**x**-x-**x**-x-**x**-x-**x**-x-**x**-x-**x**-x

**A/N**: wow, that was a lot more sad then I expected it to be! It was sad but in a happy way...? I'm proud of this. My first Tragedy/Romance/General... all about Roxas x Namine! Kawaii couple! I also liked how I put actual quotes into it in my own way -smiles-

Hope you luffed it Namine!

Luff for you Roxas's Girl133 – Brooke

Reviews (equals) great!


End file.
